rbx_entry_pointfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemodes
The PvP gamemodes are playable non-mission modes where teams of players are pitted against each other in battles in order to win. There are no cash rewards for PvP matches, with only XP rewards for them. PvP Deathmatch The Deathmatch gamemode is a Player-versus-Player mode where teams of up to 4 operatives try and kill the most enemies collectively. Whichever team has more collective kills by the end of the round wins. Unlike PvP Elimination, all team members can respawn as many times as they like. It takes place on the map Halcyon. PvP Elimination The Elimination gamemode is a Player-versus-Player mode where teams of up to 4 operatives try and eliminate the enemy team. Whichever team either survives or has the most players remaining wins at the end of the round. Unlike PvP Deathmatch, operatives may not respawn until the next round. It takes place on the map Halcyon, Asylum, and Laboratory. Shadow War Shadow War is a Player-versus-Player gamemode where teams of up to 4 players takes turns attacking and defending against the other team. In order for attackers to win, they must eliminate all enemies or successfully hack one of 2 computers in the map. In order for defenders to win, they must eliminate all enemies or survive until the end of each 5 minute round without being hacked. Unlike Deathmatch and Elimination, it has multiple maps (listed below) that players can vote for. The map Halcyon does not make a return in Shadow War, however. Weaponry (All weapons will have the usual modifications unless noted) Deathmatch and Elimination Primaries * 480 MCS * CBR-C * S97 Secondaries * UP9 Shadow War Primaries * CH-A * F57 * CBR-C * Sawblade * 480 MCS Secondaries * MM20 (Without a stock modification) * S97 * RAVEN (Without material options) * UP9 Equipment Attackers and defenders can choose any 3 of these to take with them. You can take more than one of the same item Attackers * 1 Shaped Charge * 1 C4 * 2 Flashbang Grenades * 1 Frag Grenade * 1 Blowtorch * 1 Medkit Defenders * 1 Microcam * 1 Tripwire * 2 Flashbang Grenades * 1 Frag Grenade * 1 Blowtorch * 1 Medkit (Or more if you add them up) The Attacking team also take 1 Crowbar each. This does not take up one of the 3 equipment slots. Additional Information Shadow War Maps * Cape May (New Jersey, USA) * Montreal (Quebec, Canada) * Swansea (Wales, UK) * Calais (Pas-de-Calais, France) * Woodford (currently unplayable as it is undergoing bug fixes); (London, UK) Shadow War Ranking System and Divisions Cishshato introduced a ranking system into Shadow War, with 2 Divisions, appropriately named Division 1 and Division 2. Division 2 is for higher skilled players, whereas Division 1 is for less skilled or new players. You are not able to choose which division you are placed in, the game uses your stats to make this decision for you. In addition to this, there is also a ranking system for Divison 2, which, if you type in /div in chat and you are in the top 200 world players, will show your ranking out of these players. These rankings are based on the ELO system, where you will gain more ELO for killing players higher up than you, and lose more ELO for being killed by players lower down than you. Trivia * There used to be 2 Shadow War modes, Casual and Global. Global was unlocked via gamepass and had all the maps included. Casual was a free Shadow War mode with only the Montreal map. However, due to only a small amount of players buying and using the Shadow War: Global gamepass, Cishshato changed the gamepass to the Arsenal pass, and increased the price. All Previous Global owners were given the gamepass * You used to be given 2 Frag Grenades for 1 equipment slot, however, this was nerfed to one for being too overpowered and spammable. * The armour you wear in the Shadow War modes is the Frontline armour * Shadow War was first released on the 20th of March 2019 in early access. * There used to be a PvE mode for Entry Point, where you would battle against teams of SWAT. however, it was sadly discontinued on the 14th of October, 2018, and the EP community now sits in hope for a comeback. * Although it may seem like it, you don’t have any armor in Shadow War.